No puedo amarte
by Potterhead-girl
Summary: Hermione y Draco se encuentran después de años de no verse, lo cual despierta sentimientos en los dos. Cómo harán para enfrentar ese enamoramiento? DRAMIONE
1. Nuevo trabajo

Hola! bueno, pues este es mi primer fic, es un Dramione post-hogwarts, pero le cambie algunas cosas. Espero que les guste, y espero sus reviews.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING

* * *

Tenía la boca seca y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Agarró un vaso que estaba en el buró junto a su cama y se tomó el resto del whisky que había adentro de un trago. Se rasco la barbilla donde se veía una barba de ya varios días, se levantó con trabajo y se metió al baño. Se bañó, se rasuró y se puso una camisa blanca con su mejor traje negro y una corbata también negra. Cuando tuvo un aspecto más presentable, se desapareció para luego aparecer en la entrada de visitantes del ministerio de magia. Entró a una cabina de teléfono aparentemente descompuesta y marcó 2442.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.- dijo una voz gélida de mujer.

-Draco Malfoy, entrevista de trabajo.

-Gracias, visitante. Tome la identificación y colóquesela en un lugar visible. Tendrá que someterse a un cateo y entregar su varita en el mostrador de seguridad. Tenga un buen día.

Malfoy se puso la identificación y salió de la cabina para encontrarse con un vestíbulo gugantesco, con un montón de magos que caminaban de un lado a otro sin importarle que un ex-mortífago estuviera ahí. Fue hacia el atrio y entregó su varita al hombre del mostrador.

-Madera de espino, 24.5 centímetros, elástica. Esto es correcto?-preguntó el hombre del mostrador

-Si- le dijo solamente Malfoy.

El hombre le devolvó su varita y Draco continuó hasta llegar al elevador.

-Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de la Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

Se abrieron las puertas y Draco salió.

_Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica. _Se leía en la puerta. Se dirigió a la oficina del fondo. Tocó tres veces a la puerta y entró. Había una mujer agachada con cabello castaño revolviendo unos papeles que le resultaba bastante familiar a Draco.

-Buenas tardes, vengo para la entrevista de trabajo...-al ver que no levantaba la cabeza agregó- soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento la castaña levantó su cabeza mirando a Mvalfoy con asombro. Había cambiado mucho. Su cabello rubio caía en mechones despeinados sobre su frente, sus ojos grises ya no eran gélidos, sino que tenían un cierto misterio y cierta tristeza en ellos; se veía más pálido que antes y más... guapo.

-Hola- dijo sorprendida Hermione- no te esperaba a ti-poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Pues si, te sorprende Granger? el famoso Draco Malfoy desempleado-le respondió con amargura-pero por difícil que sea de creer, no hay mucha gente dispuesta a emplear a un ex-mortífago.

Su voz ya no era altanera ni presumida. Se oía muy ronca y amarga.

-No me tienes porque tratar así Malfoy, recuerda que en mis manos está que te de empleo o no, y hasta ahora no lo has hecho muy bien- le dijo enojada, pero sorprendida de lo cambiado que estaba Malfoy.

-Muy bien-respondió Draco con ira contenida-que me tienes que preguntar?

Hermione volvió a revolver sus papeles y sacó un formulario.

-Debes de llenar esto, cuando acabes, me lo das y te haré unas cuantas preguntas.

Draco recibió el formulario y se dispuso a llenarlo, cuando vio que Hermione se había vuelto a agachar y estaba escribiendo algo. Había una ventana atrás de ella por la cual entraba una luz que le caía suavemente a la cara. Había cambiado. Ya no era aquel ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo que era en Hogwarts. Su cabello era ligeramente más corto y tenía unas cuantas diferencias que solo alguien que estuvo enamorado de ella en secreto por 7 años hubiera notado. Hermione sentía esos ojos grises sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. No sabía por qué esa mirada la ponía ten nerviosa, Draco se la había pasado insultándola en todos los años que habían estado en Hogwarts y jamás había sentido algo por él... o si?

-Ejem, ya terminaste Malfoy?- le dijo Hermione atreviéndose a voltear. Cuando vio esos ojos grises viéndola tan intensamente se sonrojó.

-Si, he terminado, creo que ya me puedes hacer la entrevista- le respondió entregandole el formulario y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Ah si, claro, emm...-buscó entre sus papeles- aqui está. Bien, por qué quieres trabajar en la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica?

-Pues me interesaría trabajar en una oficina internacional para relacionarme con otros países y proponer reformas para que la comunidad mágica trabaje mejor en conjunto.

Hermione quedó muda por la respuesta de Malfoy. Se veía tan serio, tan profesional, tan... guapo...

-Ejem, si muy bien, tienes el trabajo-le dijo nerviosa y deseando acabar la entrevista cuanto antes.

A Draco, quien tenía una mirada derrotada desde que entró, se le iluminaron los ojos-de verdad? oh, muchas gracias Hermione, cuando empiezo?- le dijo emocionado y levantándose para abrazarla.

-Mañana mismo te quiero aqui a las 8 de la mañana, puntual.-contestó Hermione sonrojada por el abrazo.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces, hasta luego- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera.

Cuando salió se sentía abrumado. Nunca había tenido un trabajo. Cuando salió de Hogwarts, intentó buscar trabajo, pero nunca nadie lo contrató. Aparentemente no hay mucha gente dispuesta a contratar a un ex-mortífago. Vivió prácticamente de la herencia de sus padres, quienes habían caido en batalla siendo mortífagos, por lo cual no muchos lo compadecían. Se dedicaba a salir solamente a comprar whisky cuando se le acababa, y una vez cada 6 meses iba a intentar encontrar trabajo. Este era uno de esos días de cada 6 meses y también era el día en el que se le había acabado el whisky, así que fue al caldero chorreante y compró 3 botellas. Todavía había gente que se alejaba de él, como si de un momento a otro Lord Voldemort fuera a renacer adentro de él, pero ya se había acostumbrado, lo cual no significaba que ya no le molestara. La única razón por la que no había ido a Azkaban era porque Cara Rajada había abogado por él. Draco se sentía muy agradecido por eso, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Cuando llegó a su casa se aflojó la corbata, se abrió algunos botones de su camisa y se dispuso a beber, hasta que algo lo detuvo. "No puedo, ahora tengo trabajo y no puedo llegar con resaca, lo debo de dejar", y tiró 2 de las botellas, pero no tuvo el valor de desechar la tercera.


	2. Pesadillas

Hola de nuevo! aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo de "No puedo amarte", ojalá les guste :) y espero sus reviews.

* * *

Draco se levantó muy temprano, pues no quería llegar tarde a su primer dia de trabajo... con Hermione. Se puso un traje azul oscuro, una camisa blanca recién planchada, una corbata azul y zapatos negros recién boleados. Se rasuró, se puso colonia y salió para luego llegar a las 7:00 en punto al ministerio de magia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hermione pasaba algo parecido. Hermione se arregló más que de costumbre. Se puso un vestido negro que casi no usaba porque le quedaba muy pegado, unos zapatos de tacón que combinaban con el vestido y se puso un labial rojo que según Ginny "resaltaba sus facciones" y un poco de sombra en sus ojos. Se cepilló el cabello y dejó que sus rizos cayeran libremente sobre sus hombros, cuando pensó que estaba lista, se desapareció.

En cuanto entró a su oficina, se encontró con que Draco ya estaba ahí. Miraba por la ventana con un aire despreocupado. En sus ojos grises se reflejaba la luz matinal y traía el cabello revuelto, lo cual le daba una imagen relajada, algo contrastante con su traje nuevo y sus zapatos recién boleados. Cuando la vio entrar, reflejada en la ventana, se volteó.

-Tienes una hermosa vista desde aqui.

-Gracias- le dijo sonrojada. "No, por qué te sonrojas?, es solo Draco, solo Malfoy."

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido que marcaba sus curvas, su cabello caía suavemente y se veía más bella que el día anterior. Ese labial rojo le daban muchas ganas de besarla, de probar esos labios que alguna vez fueron suyos.

FLASH BACK

Era el último día de séptimo. Estaban en la biblioteca, Hermione estaba, como de costumbre, leyendo un libro. Aparentemente estaba visitando la biblioteca de Hogwarts por última vez. Draco juntó valor y se acercó a ella, y la besó. Fue un beso corto, pero sincero. Cuando se separaron, Draco salió rápidamente.

END OF FLASH BACK

Desde ese beso, solo se vieron una vez, poco antes de subirse a los carruajes, y Draco le aclaró que solo había sido un impulso, que no significaba nada.

Draco sentía que no podía controlarse, sentía eso que había sentido ese último día, cuando todos lo ignoraban por ser un ex-mortífagoy que aún así estuviera en Howarts como si nada, y sentía que solo Hermione podía aliviar su dolor.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella, sentía el calor dentro de él, pero antes de que intentara algo, alguien le habló a Hermione, la cual tuvo que salir.

Draco se regañó asi mismo por haber intentado algo, "no seas tonto, ella no te quiere, fuiste un estupido con ella en todos los años, y eres un ex-mortífago, nadie quiere a un ex-mortífago"

* * *

Draco salió del trabajo algo cansado. Hacía mucho que no trabajaba realmente, solo se quedaba en se casa borracho. "Por dios, muero por un trago" se dijo Malfoy, mirando con añoranza un bar muggle, "pero no, no puedo tomar, ahora voy a rehacer mi vida y no puedo seguir tomando".

* * *

Hermione se sentía confundida. Pensaba en Draco. "No entiendo a ese chico. En Hogwarts se la pasaba insultandome y llamándome sangre sucia, y de pronto el último día me besa. Luego me dice que solo fue un impulso y que no me lo tome en serio pero... hoy me veía... diferente..., como me miraba ese día... bah! solo me estoy imaginando cosas".

La realidad era que ella simplemente no quería que Draco le volviera a romper el corazón. Cuando él la besó, sintió mariposas en el estómago, sintió que nada le faltaba, pero cuando le dijo que no significaba nada... la destruyó por dentro.

FLASH BACK

-Mira Granger, ese momento que tuvimos en la biblioteca, no fue nada eh, ni te hagas ilusiones, solo fue un impulso de último día. Quería romper el récord de besar a todas las chicas de Hogwarts, solo fuiste una más sangre sucia.- dijo Draco despectivo, pero con ganas contenidas de besarla de nuevo.

-Pues mira Malfoy, que bien, yo pensé que estabas enamorado de mi, y no sabía como decirte que tu no me importas, así que que bueno que no significó nada para ti tampoco!- le respondió resentida y conteniendo las lágrimas

END OF FLASHBACK

A partir de ese día miraba esperanzada su ventana en busca de esa lechuza gris de los Malfoy, esperando una carta de amor de Draco, pero esa lechuza nunca llegó. Hermione se reprendía a si misma pensando que había sido su culpa, que debió de haberle dicho algo más, no solo haberle dicho eso, incluso se planteó mandarle ella una carta pidiéndole perdón, hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente, en efecto para Malfoy no hubiera significado nada.

* * *

Draco se volvió a levantar con trabajo. Era la tercera vez en esa noche; en las dos primeras se levantó a tomar whisky y en la última se levantó para prepararse para el trabajo. No había dormido nada bien. En sus pesadillas siempre aparecía al final una marca tenebrosa y despertaba sudando, pero ahora había sido diferente. Iba corriendo por un bosque, hasta que llegaba a un claro en donde aparecia la marca tenebrosa... arriba de una Hermione muerta. Esto sucedió por una semana completa.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Se levantaba sudando, se bañaba, se vestía, desayunaba e iba a la oficina de Hermione, quien se veía cada día más bella, para que le diera su trabajo. Cada vez que la veía se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y se intentaba contener para no hacer algo tonto.

La octava noche en la que tuvo sus pesadillas, decidió enfrentar su cobardía e invitarla a salir, después de todo era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy no le teme a una mujer.

Se vistió con su traje negro (que era el que le quedaba mejor) y fue a la oficina. La encontró escribiendo algo en su escritorio.

-Hola. Qué bella te ves hoy

Hermione volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja

-Te quería preguntar algo-le dijo acercándose poco a poco, y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído le dijo- quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

-Sssi-contestó nerviosa por la voz tan seductora

-Te recojo a las 7-susurró por último, y se fue

Hermione se sentía turbada. Todavía podía oler la colonia de Malfoy, tan masculina, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Draco salió con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro, y satisfecho de si mismo, "al final de todo no he perdido mi toque".


	3. La cita

**Hola! pues aqui les traigo el tercer capítulo de "No puedo amarte", espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews :)**

* * *

Todo el día Hermione estuvo nerviosa, cada vez que Draco pasaba en frente de su puerta, se sonrojaba y perdía el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. En la comida, Ginny le estuvo platicando de un nuevo ligue, pero Hermione no podía concentrarse, pues a unas cuantas mesas de ahí, se encontraba Draco haciéndole miradas seductoras y sonriendole de lado.

Draco mientras tanto disfrutaba de eso, asi que pasaba a cada rato enfrente solo para verla sonrojarse. Es que se veía tan linda con sus mejillas coloradas y esa sonrisita nerviosa.

Al salir del trabajo Draco pasó a su oficina y le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos:

-Hoy vistete muy elegante, te llevaré a un lugar digno de una chica como tu...

Le guiñó el ojo y salió con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver como Hermione lo miraba atontada...

* * *

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Su cama estaba llena de vestidos y faldas de diferentes tamaños y colores. No sabía que ponerse. O algo era muy escotado, o muy cerrado, o muy apretado, o con color muy fuerte, o muy simple, o... uff.. si fuera una cita con cualquier hombre se pondría su vestido rojo que era el que usaba para todas sus citas y ya! no más problemas! pero Draco no era "cualquier hombre". Le hubiera pedido consejo a Ginny, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara que tenía una cita con un slytherin que además era un mortífago, bueno, un ex-mortífago.

Casi había sacado todo su guardarropa hasta que se encontró con el vestido perfecto y sonrió.

* * *

A pesar de la tranquilidad que Draco había aparentado, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Traía un traje negro Armani con una camisa azul muy oscuro con 2 botones abiertos que revelaban un poco de su musculatura y unos zapatos de punta. Llegó a la casa de Hermione a las 6:45, por miedo a llegar tarde, y esperó 15 minutos afuera de su casa, (tiempo en el que se las arregló para despeinar su engominado cabello), hasta que dieron las 7 y tocó el timbre.

Hermione no se lo esperaba tan puntual. Se acabó de poner sus aretes y fue a abrirle. Se veía hermosa. Traía un vestido azul turquesa hasta las rodillas con una tela vaporosa, unos zapatos con un ligero tacón que combinaban y sus labios con un poco de labial rosa. Draco se quedó boquiabierto. De pronto sintió que su arreglado y estilizado atuendo no era suficiente para ella y se pasó una mano sobre el cabello al que ya se le había caído todo el gel, "pero así se ve mejor" pensó Hermione. Lo invitó a pasar y fue por su bolsa, tiempo en el que Draco seguía sin creer que esa chica había sido una rata de biblioteca por los 7 años de Hogwarts

-Estoy lista, si quieres ya vámonos.

"Definitivamente esta no es una chica cualquiera" se dijo Draco para sus adentros y salieron.

La llevó a cenar a "Noir et blanc", el restaurant más caro y elegante de la ciudad, lugar al que Hermione había querido ir desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no tenía el dinero ni la persona con la cual ir.

-Pero Draco... este restaurant es muy caro, no tienes que...

-Claro que tengo que, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido- la interrumpió mirándola fijamente a los ojos con esos ojos gris intenso que antes eran fríos pero que al mirarla se llenaban de vida.

Hermione se puso de todos colores, Draco la tomó de la mano y entraron. Estuvieron en una mesa separada, casi VIP. Platicaron de todo, tranquilamente, cosa que no se ve todos los días: una serpiente y una leona en una cita en el restaurant más cotizado de toda la ciudad. Draco pagó todo y al salir, la abrazó por el hombro y Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura. Caminaron alrededor de un parque por un buen rato. La cita sonaba un poco de cliché o como la clásica cita, pero Hermione se sentía en una nube, y empezó a ponerse somnolienta y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, desde donde sentía su colonia. Se sentaron a una banca y no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, podían haber sido 4 horas, pero se les hizo muy corto cuando Hermione dijo:

-Creo que me tengo que ir, mañana hay que ir a trabajar...

Se levantaron con trabajo, sin querer romper ese momento mágico, y caminaron de la mano hasta la casa de Hermione en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Hermione lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Gracias por haberme invitado, la pasé muy bien-y le sonrió. Cuando iba a entrar a su casa, Draco la agarró de la mano rozó sus labios con una leve presión.

-De nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó, todavía con el beso de Draco en su memoria, sin creer que había sido real y no solo un sueño.

Cuando llegó, no se encontró a Draco como siempre afuera de su oficina y se preocupó por eso, pero intentó restarle importancia pensando que probablemente llegaría tarde, sin embargo, Draco nunca llegó. Primero se preocupó pensando que quizás se había enfermado, se lo imaginado acostado en una cama sudando a punto de morir, pero después empezó a pensar que quizás le daba pena encontrarse con ella, que seguramente no la quería ver... Al llegar a su casa se encontraba muy deprimida y hasta que se iba a dormir vio su celular, en el cual tenía un mensaje de Draco que decía:

_Hola, muchos problemas para encontrar tu celular! nadie en el mundo mágico usa uno! lo siento por no haber ido hoy a trabajar, mi madre se enfermó y tuve que llevarla al doctor de emergencia. Te veo mañana bye! tq!_

Hermione casi salta de la emoción cuando vio el mensaje, y se reclamó lo estúpida que era al haber pensado que no la quería ver! Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a decirle que lo amaba y de besarlo y de decirle que jamás la asustara de esa manera, que sufría por el, pero en vez de hacerlo, solo lo soñó, y acabó la noche con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. Mentiras, dudas, amores

**Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el cuarto (que rápido pasa el tiempo!) capítulo de "No puedo amarte", espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Draco no durmió en toda la noche, se sentía abrumado por todo lo que había pasado. Estaba sentado en una esquina de su cuarto con la única botella de whisky que le quedó. No podía creerlo, pensó que eso ya era historia, que ya se había terminado, pero no... no entendía como eso había sucedido, que Zabini se había vuelto loco? cómo lo había dejado pasar?No lo podía entender. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya iba tarde a trabajar, pero no le importó. No hubiera podido soportar ver a Hermione después de lo que había pasado, y de todos modos tenía que verse con alguien. Se bañó para quitarse todo el olor a whisky y salió.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba en un parque muggle. Era muy bello. Tenía muchos árboles y él estaba sentado en una banca, justo en frente de el árbol más grande del parque, por alguna razón, ese árbol le transmitía tranquilidad.

-Malfoy- se oyó una voz por detrás- tiempo sin verte

-Zabini-contestó fríamente-afortunadamente, si, bastante.

Zabini le había llamado justo cuando regresó a su casa después de la cita con Hermione, y dijo que era muy urgente, asía que decidió faltar al trabajo e ir con él. Los años le habían afectado a Zabini, ya no era el chico altanero slytherin de corazón, al igual que Malfoy, la guerra lo había tranquilizado, pero no era solo eso. Se veía estresado y preocupado.

-Supongo que te preguntas por qué te cité aqui no?

-Pues la verdad no me interesa, sólo estoy aquí por lástima hacia ti Zabini, así que habla rápido, que me tengo que ir.-contestó Draco secamente.

-Vengo a hablarte de Pansy, de ti... de nosotros. De nosotros... y de Nott.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Nott, la cara de Draco se tensó, se pasmó por un momento y luego se recuperó y preguntó:

-Qué pasa con ellos? para mi, todos ustedes son historia, yo ya lo he superado, acordamos que para nuestro propio bien, teníamos que olvidarnos y nunca volvernos a ver, y que si ocurría algo ustedes se encargarían.

-Pasó algo. Algo grave.

-Ah si? no te hagas el interesante Zabini, qué demonios pasó? si es una sencillez, ustedes se encargan

-Nott... despertó

En ese momento Draco quedó en shock. Ya no supo que contestar.

Estuvieron hablando por más de 2 horas. Al terminar la reunión con Zabini, fue con un conocido suyo experto en cosas muggles y consiguió el celular, a sabiendas de que Hermione también tenía uno, y le mandó el mensaje. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había puesto lo de su madre, ella ya había muerto, pero no se le ocurrió que más inventarle.

END OF FLASHBACK

Llegó a San Mungo y se detuvo en la entrada. No se atrevía a pasar, qué le iba a decir? se quedó en frente de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar por 2 horas hasta que regresó a su casa estresado. Se durmió con un peso gigante sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Llegó a trabajar con unas ojeras gigantes y con una especie de delirio de persecución. "Nott, Nott despertó, no, no puede se, no, debo hacer algo...". Lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos una bella castaña que entraba radiante a su oficina, con una sonrisa gigante. Verla despejó todos sus problemas de su mente, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se perdió en un beso con ella. Sus bocas encajaban perfecto, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Draco descargó sus frustraciones en ese beso con Hermione, sentía que era feliz... Hermione se separó lentamente, turbada por ese abrupto beso.

-Ho-hola Draco. Te extrañé ayer

-Sshh, no hables, arruinarás el momento- le guiñó un ojo y le tomó la cara para besarla, pero Hermione se alejó- qué pasa? no te gustó o qué?-le dijo algo enojado. Hermione asustada le tomó la cara con delicadeza y le dijo con dulzura:

-Por supuesto que me gustó, y me encantaría más, pero hay que trabajar.

Draco cayó rendido en la silla y se disculpó, le dijo que últimamente estaba estresado, lo cual era muy cierto. Hermione no le hizo ningun comentario más que "puedes contar conmigo", pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Le dio el trabajo que tenía que hacer y el resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque cada vez que Draco pasaba en frente de la oficina de Hermione, esta recordaba el beso y se sonrojaba, sin embargo esta vez, a diferencia del día de la cita, Draco no lo disfrutaba, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que haría a continuación.

* * *

Hermione se preparaba para salir cuando vio a Draco salir bruscamente del ministerio. Se sorprendió por ello y se dispuso a seguirlo. Este se desapareció y volvió a aparecer en San Mungo. Hermione no se sorprendió, pues pensó que iba a visitar a su madre, sin embargo Draco se detuvo en la entrada, pero no como esperando a que el maniquí le respondiera, sino como dudando si entrar, eso si se le hizo raro a Hermione, y más cuando se dio la vuelta y se volvió a desaparecer.

Hermione regresó a su casa con muchas dudas, pero algo la sacó de su ensimismiento. Draco Malfoy estaba enfrente de su puerta con un montón de rosas mágicas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo besó fuertemente, como para demostrarle que confiaba en él, y se le olvidó esa escena de la cabeza. Entraron al departamento y ya se habían tirado en el sillón y se estaban besando con mucha pasión cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Ejem, interrumpo algo?

Hermione se levantó de inmediato.-Hola Gi-ginny. Solo estabamos... emm... estabamos

-Herms, no importa, vuelvo luego.

-No esperen! yo ya me voy- interrumpió Draco. Le dio a Hermione un pequeño beso y se fue apenado.

Ginny la miró con una ceja levantada-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa y explicame en este momento que hacías revolcándote con un slytherin ex-mortífago!

-Ginny! no me estaba revolcando con nadie!

-Aha, solo estaban juntando sus bocas con fines de salud no?-dijo Ginny sarcástica- ya! dime que fue lo que pasó?

-Pues... mira, él fue al ministerio por trabajo y pues lo contraté y me invitó a una cita y me besó y uff... besa increeíble.- contó sonrojada y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro-por favor dime que no estas decepcionada...

-No, para nada, estoy feliz de que Hermione Granger por fin se soltara-dijo risueña Ginny.-sobre todo después de lo que pasó con el idiota de mi hermano

Estuvieron platicando por horas de lo hermoso que era Draco, mientras que este sentía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Hermione era un obliviate para todos sus problemas...

* * *

**Uy uy uy, qué será lo que pasó con Nott? por qué le afecta tanto a Draco? lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos de "No puedo amarte".**

**Espero reviews y gracias a todos los que han escrito, me dan ánimos para seguir :)**


	5. Confesiones de un mortífago

**Perdooon! por haberme tardado tanto, pero estaba cortilla de inspiración, pero ya el siguiente se los subiré pronto :) espero que les guste, espero sus reviews (el anterior tuvo muy pocas, creo que no les gustó mucho ese capítulo, a mi tampoco me gustó mucho, pero bueno haha)**

* * *

Volvía a estar enfrente de San Mungo y seguía sin atreverse a entrar. Sabía que tenía que verlo, sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero no se atrevía. Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el ministerio de nuevo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 5 días de aquel día en que Ginny los había sorprendido, y en esos días solamente habían visto en las mañanas que Draco iba por su trabajo, se daban un pequeño beso o sólo un abrazo y ya.

-Estas distante Draco

-Distante? no... yo... solo es que... lo de mi madre y eso...

-Pero no me habías dicho que ya había salido del hospital?

-Emm... si pero... uff... no es nada...-no dijo nada más y salió antes de que Hermione dijera algo. Sabía que le tenía que decirle algo, que si se enteraba de otra persona iba a ser peor pero... antes tenía que hablar con Nott, si no había peligro no le decía nada, para qué arriesgarse?

Llegó a San Mungo, se quedó en la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse algo lo detuvo: Nott.

* * *

-Te tengo que decir algo importante... Pero quiero que me escuches hasta el final, si después ya no quieres seguir conmigo... Estará bien

Se encontraban en la casa de Hermione. Draco traía unos jeans y una camisa muy pegada que sobresalía sus músculos que, sumados al contacto de sus manos hacía muy difícil para Hermione concentrarse.

-Bueno, recuerdas en Hogwarts como había un chico callado llamado Nott?

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Bueno, él, Pansy, Zabini y yo éramos... mortífagos juntos. Yo era como el "líder" y un día... El Señor tenebroso... nos asignó una misión. Fue justo después de que Dumbledore... muriera. El Señor tenebroso estaba muy decepcionado y yo quería demostrar que podía ser un buen mortífago y pues... La oportunidad se dio. Nos dijo que teníamos que... Espiarlos. A Potter, a Weasley y... A ti. Nosotros siempre supimos dónde estaban, nunca les perdíamos la pista.-suspiró y continuó:

Los mortífagos fueron a La Madriguera sabiendo que ustedes habían estado ahí cuando el ministerio cayó. Supimos que ustedes habian ido a una cafetería muggle y habían desmemorizado a 2 mortífagos. Siempre lo supimos...- paró por un momento par dar un largo suspiro siguió con su explicación:

- Después de eso les perdimos un poco la pista, y los encontramos justo cuando Weasley se estaba yendo. Cuando supimos que iban a ir a Godric's Hollow, le avisamos al señor tenebroso... Y ahí todo pasó. Teníamos indicaciones de seguirlos, a pesar que Nagini estaría ahí y... Cuando los vimos salir, Potter en tus brazos, entramos. Vimos al señor tenebroso enojado, nos dijo que nos quedáramos ahi, con la serpiente, cuidándola, porque tenía algo que hacer. Nos daba mucho miedo, habíamos visto ya varias veces como esa serpiente había asesinado gente así que nos fuimos, pero dejamos a Nott ahí...- empezó a llorar y empezó a tener la voz entrecortada- todos los días me arrepiento de ello, y si lo pudiera cambiar lo haría pero... Le dijimos al señor Tenebroso que Nott se había escapado y pues... Digamos que lo castigó. Pensamos que había muerto, eso nos dijeron. Se quedó tirado en un bosque por mucho tiempo, no se podía mover, aparentemente solo tomo agua de lluvia, eso fue lo que lo mantuvo con vida... Lo encontraron después de que fue la Batalla de Hogwarts. Estuvo a punto de morir, quedó en coma hasta... Hasta hace una semana, cuando despertó. Mis amigos y yo juramos nunca hablar de ello pero Zabini vino cuando despertó y pues... Tuve que ir a hablar con él. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera recordaba quien era yo pero... decidí decirtelo, la culpa era demasiada...

La miró fijamente, esperando su reacción, pero esta nunca llegó pues Hermione no sabía como reaccionar. Eran demasiadas cosas que procesar: el que los hubieran seguido, que sus encantamientos desilucionadores no hubieran funcionado, que fue Draco el que casi hace que mueran, o el que haya dejado a alguien en coma. Se levantó lentamente y miró hacia la ventana. Suspiró y dijo:

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas Draco.

Y se fue hacia su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Draco suspiró y rompió a llorar, y ahí se quedó hasta el siguiente día, sin decir nada, solo llorando mientras se sentía que todo lo bueno dentro de él moría...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews! y perdón por lo corto, el siguiente será más largo :)**


	6. Después

**Ok, ok, si, me tardé años, lo siento, me sigue faltando inspiración :/**

* * *

No podía creerlo. Volvía al mismo lugar del principio: su habitación y una botella de whisky de fuego. Habían pasado dos días desde su confesión a Hermione.

FLASHBACK

Terminó de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. Tocó a la puerta de Hermione:

-Hermione... Hermione por favor, abre.- su voz era suplicante, dolida- por favor... te amo...

Estuvo así por varias horas, tocando la puerta y diciéndole que la amaba. Al final se rindió y se fue.

END OF FLASHBACK

Estuvo el fin de semana en bares, acostándose con desconocidas por las cuales no sentía nada y con las cuales quería, o más bien esperaba, olvidarse de Hermione. El lunes se levantó con una resaca increíble y se vistió para ir a trabajar, pero sólo pensar en Hermione por un segundo hizo que se derrumbara y fuera por más botellas de whisky y decidió no ir a trabajar. Renunciaría, la dejaría, quizás hasta dejaría Londres. Estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó el timbre. Se levantó tambaleándose y fue a abrir.

* * *

Hermione no tenía muy claro que hacer. Si se sentía mal por haber dejado a Draco sin decirle más, pero es que era mucho para procesar. Quería disculparse, quería ir y decirle que lo amaba más que a nadie, pero había algo que la detenía.

Pasó un día entero sin él, lo extrañaba muchísimo, sentía que una parte de ella faltaba, le sororendía mucho como ese chico de Slytherin se había vuelto tan parte de su vida.

Pensó en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y decidió que si iría a hablar con él. El problema era que no sabía donde vivía. Pensó en cómo lo podría saber, y se le ocurrió: Zabini. A Zabini lo odiaba más que a Draco alguna vez hubiera odiado. Era un pervertido y un grosero, no lo soportaba, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Estaba a punto de ir con Zabini cuando lo recordó: la solicitud de Draco! Ahí era requerido poner una dirección, y ahí estaba, así que sonrió y salió.

* * *

Tocó la puerta, esperó unos minutos y lo vió salir. Llevaba su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre, una barba pequeña cubría su cara y llevaba su camisa blanca ligeramente abierta que dejaba al descubierto su pecho marcado.

Se miraron por unos segundos, con miradas que empezaron siendo de sorpresa, para pasar a ser de disculpa, luego de agradecimiento, para terminar con una mirada de amor intenso, de necesidad del uno por el otro, y en ese momento se besaron. Ese beso duró mucho tiempo, no supieron bien cuanto, pero cuando se separaron, simplemente se agarraron de la mano, entraron al departamento de Draco y ahí se quedaron abrazados toda la noche.

* * *

**Looo sientoo! Se que prometí un capitulo largo, pero no quería seguir después de lo último, sentí que lo cortaría.. A la siguiente me tardaré menos :)**

**Espero reviews :)**


End file.
